


Uncanny

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [323]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: uncanny: adjective: un-KAN -ee: seeming to have a supernatural character or origin; eerie, mysteriousfrom Merriam-Webster:"... uncanny, which debuted in the 18th century, implies disquieting strangeness or mysteriousness. English also has a word canny, but canny and uncanny should not be interpreted as opposites. Canny, which first appeared in English in the 16th century, means "clever," "shrewd" or "prudent," as in "a canny lawyer" or "a canny investment."





	Uncanny

He had that uncanny way of just knowing. Knowing when Sherlock needed everything to just stop; his whirlwind of thoughts, the constant barrage of people needing this or that, even Mrs. Hudson's kindly, but sometimes overwhelming mothering, and especially the intrusion of his brother. 

He would turn off their phones, lock the door, and move to stand in front of the detective, who would of course deny anything was wrong, he was 'fine' and if John would simply move out of his way, he could just get on with it - and reach up into the dark, frazzled curls and pull his face down to meet his and shake his head at him. 

"Stop."

"John. I -"

"Stop and breathe."

"I am bre - John."

"Yeah."

"I can't -"

"I know. Just breathe, love." He would watch Sherlock close his eyes and finally take a deep breath, then let it out slowly, and lower his head against John's just until their foreheads met.

"I don't know -"

"What?"

"I don't know what I did before you, and I don't know what I would do if you ever -"

John would tangle his fingers deeper into the curls and whisper, "you won't ever find out, love."

Sherlock would snort and shake his head. "You can't - you can't promise me that John - I know I'm impossible, obnoxious, rude -"

"...brilliant, gorgeous and you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, and I love you, so, yes, as far as I have any say, you will never have to know another day without me. One day, you will believe me."

Sherlock would shake his head again and open his eyes, and mutter, "I'm -"

"starving?"

"How well you know me..." Sherlock would sigh and tumble onto the couch as John called for their regular order, then collapse next to him and pull him into his arms, listening to him mumble out the solution to whatever he was working on that day right before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
